


Fate's Mistakes

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Run away from love, run away from Fate, all until you run out of breath and they both catch up.





	Fate's Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> YA GOOD BITCH RIGHT HERE FINISHED HER ENGLISH CLASS WITH A B!!! 
> 
> Okay, that class fucking SUCKED. So here, you guys get the product of my angst. These shorter fics usually take me a day, but this smarmy little shit took me a week or more. Why? No time, no energy, no will to live, the list goes on and on and on! But hey, it's done and that's what matters.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Song Inspo is the silence in my class of 5 people (including myself) when we're done with the group work 2 hours early and are waiting (suffering) silently for the moment that the teacher has mercy on our souls and lets us leave.

 How long do you think he can run away from you without knowing he’s sprinting straight into your arms? Straight into the warm cocoon of radiant wings, golden splashes of blinding light in the air, refusing to stay still on their canvas. How long do you think you can pretend you won’t catch him while knowing you’ll hold him so gently, as if you held the world in your hands? To you, he is the world, he is the universe itself, breathtaking and wondrous and captivating in every way. 

 

 Oh, he’s prayed to you for years, the voice of a child calling out into the void. Did you ever catch the gifts he gave to you? The songs, the spoken journals that told of his life, all entrusted to someone he wasn’t sure existed. But he trusted you, he trusts you with all that he is. 

 

 He told the tales of the good days, the bad days, the bloody red days that he called the painful days. An understatement, and it wasn’t to make you feel better, no. The painful days were the days of death, the ones where the things he saw cut into his heart and soul, wounds that would add yet another scar that would never heal. Still, at the end of the day, he would pray to you. And you? Well, you listened.

 

 You heard every prayer, every sentence, every word, every letter. You tried to ignore it all, but how could you? It made your heart twist, your chest tighten, your eyes burn. Everything in you yelled and screamed to free him, to save him, to take him far away from this, but Fate spat at you and laughed.  _ The child’s soul will become black, dark enough to consume us all with not a single regret, with a wicked grin on that sweet, innocent face,  _ she said.  _ He will be your downfall, messenger. Run away. _

 

But when had you ever listened to Fate?

 

 Love, strong and sickening and painful, that was what you felt the first time his eyes met yours. It coursed through you, joy and confusion and  _ breathlessness _ stopping you in your tracks. Your grace, how it cried out and reached for him, it sang back the songs he’d given you for so many years. 

 

 His eyes told you just how ready he was to reach right back, how easily he could fall down into the trussed up tiger pit known as love with you. A hunter and an archangel, both with pasts bathed with dripping blood and gore. You were the one he was trained to kill, to thrust and twist a blade into your chest, to hear and relish the squelch of it as it tore through your flesh. 

 

 You opted to pour pitch black hatred into him, to give him enough red-hot hurting painful days to make him wish for the feather light embrace of death. In the end, the desperate tears filling his eyes, they made you break. To be willing to make the one you love despise you in order to save them pain, is that love or stupidity? 

 

 Killing you should have been the first thing on his mind when you appeared next to him years later, but he didn’t even so much as look in the direction of a weapon. There wasn’t hatred in those eyes, no, they were inhabited by shrieking cold terror. 

 

_ Don’t hurt Dean, please. _

 

 His voice cracked, along with your resolve. Apologies spilled from your lips, a steady waterfall of desperation. The boy had always been too quick to forgive, even quicker when it came to you. Soft, he softened, every bad thing melting off of him and replacing itself with relief. Cool, soothing relief. 

 

 The ocean always came to your mind when you looked into his eyes. Waves of emotion, all seen plainly on his face, the feelings they evoked washing over you. There was a distinct lack of hatred, a lack of sharp fear, everything he should have been feeling. It was confusing, made your thoughts spin and swirl like someone had been stirring them up. You felt something, but your feelings spun along with your thoughts, and the feeling slipped right out of your grip whenever you tried to find the source of the breathlessness. 

 

  Joy was the last thing you ever expected from him, the same went for a request for you to visit more often. A silent request spoken into the night, moonlight showing off the icy puff of breath that came with it. 

 

_ You know you can come by whenever, right? _

 

_  No, I didn’t know that. _

 

_ Well, now you do.  _

 

_  Are you sure? _

 

_ Yeah, I am. I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t. _

 

__ Your heart jumped when he looked over at you with the stars sparkling in his eyes, a hopeful smile on his chapped, split lips. You thought that one day, you’d like to bring him the stars. Even covered in the bloody aftermath of a vampire hunt, the smell of pine that was just so  _ Sam _ remained. In the quiet night, nobody but him heard you whisper that yes, you’d do it, if only for him.

 

 There never has and never was a reason for him to not ask your name. You spent your visits wondering when he’d ask, what you’d say. But he never pressed, did he? No, he didn’t ask a single time. It was like an unspoken agreement, a mutual understanding. 

 

 Love was and is different than what everyone has said it is. Tales of warmth and happiness pour from their lips, promising joy and something near perfect. Those are myths, fables, a story told to lull children to a dreamless sleep. The truth is different, it is something nobody wishes to tell others of.

 

 It is an agonizing, burning ache in your chest, begging for affection from the one you yearn for. Your mind and body demand it, acting as if they are deserving of the one whose eyes and smile make your heart skip a beat or three. It doesn’t tug, it rips and tears and claws at your heartstrings. There’s a hunger of a sort, it is ravenous for them to reciprocate and share the words of love you can barely keep yourself from spewing. 

 

 Insanity, that’s what it is. Your mind spins and flies off into the distance, creating fantasies to sate your heart for however long it may last. But when it does come back, it is chaos. One taste of heaven makes you cry out for more, for anything and everything it can get. 

 

 Hell is nothing compared to love, not until your hunter presses you up against the cool wall, lips moving in time with yours. Soft expression questioning whether or not he did wrong, you pulled him back down, insisting on showing him just how  _ right _ it was. You whispered your name in his ear, whispered every bit of who and what you were. He smiled, he smiled and kissed you again, murmuring just how much he loved you, how long he’d been waiting for that. Your name on his lips was the sweetest thing you’d ever heard.

 

 When it was with him, you realized, love wasn’t either of those things. Love was different. 

 

 With him, love was popping into the truck as he drove away from his brother with tears streaming down his cheeks. It was telling him that mistakes were always made, but that they could and would be forgiven. With him, it was taking him somewhere with a soft bed and wards to keep anyone from disturbing him. You didn’t need to sleep, but love was holding him all night long in the way he needed you to. Eating at a diner the next morning and forcing him to have something at least a little bit unhealthy for brunch because you’d both slept in just a bit too late and sharing sticky sweet syrup kisses after, that was love.

 

 Love was refusing to back down and give him to his self-proclaimed owner, knowing full well that he was a vessel. You knew he was so much more, and you loved every bit of him. You’d learned to tune her out long before, but Fate? She scoffed and sneered at you.  _ His time is coming, and you will go with him if you do not turn tail and run,  _ She said with cloyingly sweet and shamelessly poisoned words.  _ I have no qualms with taking you from the world, angel. Heed my warning, won’t you? _

 

You were never one to listen to Fate.

  
  


_ Gabriel? _

 

_  Yeah, sugar? _

 

_ I don’t want to die. _

 

_  We’re all gonna die one day, kiddo. _

 

_ No, I mean I don’t want to die like this. As a hunter, during the apocalypse  _ **_I_ ** _ started. _

 

_  Hey, you didn’t start shit. At least, it wasn’t your fault.  _

 

_ But I killed Lilith. _

 

_  But nothing. You’re not going to die like this, I promise. You’ll die one day when you’re old and grey, cranky and still taller than anyone else around you. _

 

_ Will you be there with me? _

 

_  I’ll try, Sammy. I’ll try. _

 

You knew you would die, but you’d never blame it on him. You loved waking up to his sleepy smiles and breathy laughs, teasing him when he stretched like a cat. Each day you lived with him was lived vicariously, not leaving a thing to regret. Every day you got to kiss him silly, to see those dimples of his was yet another moment nobody could take from you. Those were the images you kept in your mind when the blade pierced your chest, when the light left your eyes.

 

__ Those images were the only things that kept you going as your own blade stabbed your beloved brother in the back, as you fell to your knees and cried into Lucifer’s shoulder. Your all too convincing illusion disappeared, leaving only you and your brother’s lifeless body, the shadows of three pairs of once-beautiful wings burnt into the ground around you. Sam was the only reason why you were able to pick yourself and the two archangel blades, one on the floor and the other needing to be pulled from a body with a horribly wet, bloody noise. 

__

  The memory of his smile alone gave you the strength to pick yourself back up and leave your corrupted brother’s body. You spread your wings and flew through the sky, catching sparkling stars in a bottle, barely able to contain them. They fought and twirled around, but you paid it no mind as you rushed to your sleeping love. Once his gentle, healing hands came anywhere near them, they would calm. Who, what could resist his touch?

 

_ Wake up, it’s me. _

 

_ What the- _

 

_  Whoa, put the gun down! It’s me, Sammy! _

 

_ Gabriel?  _

 

_  In the flesh. _

 

_ No. You’re dead. _

 

_  I brought you stars.  _

 

_ You brought me what? _

 

_  Stars. It’s a constellation that nobody’s gonna miss. _

 

_ People always miss constellations when they leave. _

 

_  Not if they haven’t been discovered yet. _

 

_ They’re beautiful, Gabriel. _

 

_  I love you. _

 

_ God, I love you too. Thank you for being alive. _

 

_  Thank you for giving me a reason to live. _

 

 You two proved Fate herself wrong.

 

 Life was never made to be perfect, but with the apocalypse averted, you thought it was pretty damn close. He’d lived another day, and you had the privilege of spending it with him. In fact, he lived many more days that you both spent together. It was not always happy, not always perfect, but it was a life together. You spent your time stitching his wounds, then braiding his hair to make him laugh. He spent his time bandaging your wings, then tickling you until you could barely stand it.

 

 You two spent time enjoying life until he truly was old and grey, until you both were. As he developed wrinkles, you made sure you did too. He knew what you were doing, of course, but he never said a word. Never gave you anything more than a thank you and a kiss that told you everything.

 

 Now, I watch as he gives up his last breath and you take his soul up above with you. Your vessel is forgotten next to his lifeless body, two lovers gone at the same time. Your earthly bodies have no use where he’s being taken. His heaven invites you in with open arms, dragging you through the gates and into the bodies you first met each other in. 

 

 I never believed I, Fate, would be happy to be wrong, messenger. Today, at the sight of an angel and his human laughing and throwing each other into a pool of cool water, I think to myself that Fate can stand to be wrong just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's not soul-crushingly sad? I know, I can't believe it either! I must be going soft or something...
> 
> I've been messing with the way I describe things lately and am kinda diggin' the way this one turned out. Yay or nay? Seriously guys, I need feedback on the descriptions and characterization. It's actually killing me!!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
